gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad City: New Day Rising
|next= }} "Mad City: New Day Rising" is the fourth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on October 10, 2016. Synopsis Penguin gains power as he narrows in on the nomination for Mayor of Gotham. Meanwhile, Gordon turns Alice into the GCPD for the bounty. Also, Bruce and Alfred race to find Bruce’s doppleganger after learning he’s assumed Bruce’s identity.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/09/gotham-episode-304-new-day-rising-press.html Gotham - Episode 3.04 - New Day Rising - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot In the interrogation room, Alice Tetch explains to Bullock that Jervis Tetch held her captive and after escaping, she fled to Gotham where Hugo Strange locked her up. However, Bullock is adamant in believing her as she killed her landlord. Tetch is revealed to be operating on an abandoned amusement park, planning on using it to bring Alice and then kills the owner as it's a "private affair". The election day arrives in Gotham and despite Cobblepot's delight, Butch Gilzean and Edward Nygma conflict about their involvement. Nathaniel Barnes has Lee test Alice's blood to find out her condition. Alice explains to Lee that Jervis is an expert with the mind and those who get affected by him, will die. Gordon is walking on the street when suddenly, the sounds near him show the same rhythm of Tetch's hypnosis and steps on the street to be hit by a truck when he is saved at the last moment by a man. Bruce and Alfred find that the car was towed in the Narrows, deducing that Five is with Selina Kyle. Selina leaves Five for a moment to rob a bar but she is captured and nearly has a finger cut off when Five arrives and uses his strength to take them down. When seeing his scars, she discovers his identity. While stitching his wound, Five kisses her. During one of Cobblepot's press conferences, Nygma notices Butch giving an envelope with money to a campaign official. He checks the envelope and decides to let the man go but Butch tells his men to follow Nygma. Cobblepot knows this but does not want to risk his campaign. When Nygma tricks him with a little girl, Cobblepot tells him to stay out of his campaign. Gordon goes with Barbara Kean to find Tetch, discovering he took some wrestlers. Tetch finds the known wrestlers, "The Terrible Tweeds" and subjects them to his hypnosis. Gordon talks with Alice, who states that the resembling of the ticking will trigger him and that she has been under control of him for years where he put thoughts on her head. Tetch has the Tweed Brothers attack the GCPD, prompting Gordon to escape with Alice. However, Tetch uses his ticking in Gordon to catch Alice and escaping. He is saved of shooting himself by Barnes, who knocks him down. The Young Tweed Brother is arrested and detained at the GCPD. Bruce and Alfred find Five but Five confronts Bruce about not knowing what to want and decides to leave them and Selina forever by jumping from the rooftop and running off in the streets. Gordon wakes up handcuffed in the hospital room, where Lee is watching over him. Gordon confronts her about moving on but she justifies what she did, stating that Mario was always there for her when needed. With two of the brothers dead, the young Tweed brother is interrogated by Bullock who gets him to reveal where Tetch has taken Alice by threatening to destroy his fallen brothers' masks. Bullock frees Gordon and takes him to the amusement park, where Tetch has been injecting Alice to sustain her blood to infect a fountain to create more monsters. Gordon and Bullock arrive but Tetch again uses the ticking to control Gordon. Remembering Lee's words on moving on, Gordon frees himself from the hypnosis and shoots at the two Tweed brothers. Tetch tries to control Alice, but when she attempts to escape, she accidentally falls from the floor and is fatally impaled. Tetch escapes, heartbroken. While waiting the election results, a furious Butch holds Nygma at gunpoint, discovering that he took away the officials' money and the campaign is now ended. Cobblepot decides to have him killed until he finds that he has won the elections and lets him live, seeing that the people really wanted him. He is sworn as mayor and names Nygma his Chief of Staff, to his surprise. Five is intercepted by Kathryn, who is now planning on using him as Bruce and has him sedated and captured. While inspecting the scene, Barnes is accidentally touched by Alice's blood, causing his eyes and veins to change. Trivia *Oswald Cobblepot being mayor of Gotham is likely taken from his Batman: Earth One comic book and DCAU counterparts. *The title of this episode references the Hüsker Dü album and title track of the same name. References Category:Season 3 Category:Mad Hatter Arc Category:The Executioner Arc